Tower of Twilight
| owner = Malchor Harpell (1356 DR - ) | staff = | occupants = | services = Wizard apprenticeships | worship = Deneir, Mystra | pipes = | tankards = | coins = | daggers = | quality = | price = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | source = | page = }} The Tower of Twilight was home to Malchor Harpell and was located on the eastern edge of the Neverwinter Wood, a day's ride west of Longsaddle. Structure Exterior The enchanted emerald tower with two twisted spires rested on an island within a small lake that drained into the woods to the west. It was invisible in the sunlight, but in starlight, the twisting spires twinkled and an emerald-green bridge appeared spanning the water to the island. The tower was reached by an invisible (although it could glow green, if needed) bridge. Interior Upon entering, visitors discovered a wide, round chamber lined with stalls for steeds along one wall. A corridor from the chamber gradually turned upward along the tower's inner circumference, growing steeper, and tightening as it wound to the top. The second level housed the dining room and above that was Malchor's study, which occupied the whole upper level; its door opened directly from the spiraling corridor. The passageway continued past the study to serve the turret chambers. According to page 140 of A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt, the levels of the tower were as follows, from lowest to highest level: stables, museum, laboratory, kitchen, Malchor's quarters, study, and meditation and observation chambers. Malchor's museum Being a former aide of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, Malchor trained other wizards, like himself, and spent most of his time researching the creation of magical items, potions, and elixirs. Malchor's Museum was a fine treasure room behind a heavy door past an intersecting passage on the second level. Malchor often lent aid in the form of both mundane and magical items taken from this room. A teleportation ward allowed someone to enter the museum, but not to escape by magic or planar means. The door to the museum was designed to be opened only from the outside, making it nearly foolproof against the tools and guile of rogues. History In 1356 DR, the Companions of the Hall Drizzt Do'Urden and Wulfgar visited the Tower of Twilight to seek the knowledge of Malchor. During the encounter, Harpell awarded Drizzt a magical scimitar called Twinkle. As of 1372 DR, Malchor Harpell was still residing in the Tower. During the Spellplague of 1385 DR, the tower and its inhabitants vanished from Neverwinter Wood. It was theorized that the tower was just expelled from the normal timeline. The tower reappeared after the eruption of Mount Hotenow, in 1451 DR. At first, the tower began making infrequent and uncertain returns, however it was uncertain if the lives of those who lived inside had returned with it. Appendix Notes Appearances *''The Halfling's Gem'' Gallery Neverwinter Wood2e.jpg|''The tower's location.'' References Category:Towers Category:Locations in Neverwinter Wood Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations